minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/My Explanation On The "Kill Hadrian Option" Idea
For those interested in knowing what I mean by wishing we could have offed Hadrian before the final battle, here is an explanation: The episode plays normally up until Hadrian offers Jesse a deal. (Just gonna go with female pronouns for Jesse because that's just what makes this easier to type.) You get a new option: Hadrian. I'm not expecting a build-up to this choice if it were there, I just wish it was there. Choosing this option results in Jesse drawing her sword (perhaps some interesting dialogue right before the final blow? Like a "this is what you get for hurting my friends" or "I only wish I'd done this sooner" for the drama?) and killing Hadrian. Of course, for the plot, Hadrian doesn't have any goodies on him (no Portal Atlas since Otto has it) so the inventory is left alone. And in order to get the player out of the castle, Slab could come in and see Hadrian's stuff so Jesse runs back tho the village to escape. The scene with your friends can end relatively the same, but if you killed Hadrian, Jesse says she killed him. The responses to that are up to the staff (though I'd love to see two ends of the spectrum: Utter shock/horror and encouragement) since they need to consider relationships. Harper still brings up the first deal and everyone figures Hadrian is going to be really upset because you killed him. Story still goes relatively the same (some things may not apply anymore considering Hadrian's dead.) The group knows Axel and Olivia are kidnapped, though. (Just wanted to throw that out there. And they're aware of the Usher, too.) The speech scene goes the same aside from perhaps a few lines caused by the option of saying "I killed Hadrian once, we can do it again!" for a little spirit-rising. Still, most things play out the same until the final battle. Slab can still help you (If you've been nice to him beforehand, since he'll say something along the lines of "you may have killed Hadrian, but you did it for your friends and everyone else.") Hadrian and Mevia are more aggressive. Hadrian often references him dying and respawning during the fight. In the end, you still slip up, die, then come back as Tim. End battle works the same (I want Hadrian to shout "Funny that the fake hero's armor goes to the murdering hero" to taunt you right before he dies). The episode towards the end will still go around the same with a little scene where your friends ask why you did what you did, but nothing drastic. The reason I don't want a huge change is because it would undermine Hadrian's threat. He HAS your friends, he HAS you in a deal, and you caught him off guard one time but now he's prepared. I don't want an act of vengeance to result in a "end episode early" setup where you walk off scott-free. I know that killing one Old Builder while he's unaware wont stop everything. I want to SEE people react to knowing the one who is saving them has killed for this freedom. And it's not cold-blooded murder. Hadrian KIDNAPPED three people and is killing people every day for sport. It's not entirely self defense, but it is justified nonetheless. I'm not asking for a new episode in of itself; I'm asking for another route to victory. Maybe this would've dulled the "incomplete" feeling I get from Episode 8. Category:Blog posts